Yellow Chrysanthemum
by AlorsLaure
Summary: Did you know yellow Chrysanthemum means having a secret admirer? What will happen when Bella gets those delivered at her place?
1. Tuesday

Every morning, I had the same routine. Waking up, taking a hot shower, putting on clothes, drinking coffee, taking the subway to the office and starting working at 9 a.m. Everything was perfectly structured and nothing had to come between my daily routine or it was going to mess up my entire day.

That morning, while drinking my coffee I planned on finishing at 8.15 a.m., the doorbell rang. It was really not the day to mess up my routine, as I had an important meeting in the morning and I had to finish some work I had planned, before. I angrily opened the door when I saw a rather young and cute guy with a big bouquet of flowers in his arms.

"9B?" He said, not very charmingly. I nodded and he handed me the flowers before asking me to sign under his thumb and he just left without even wishing me a good day or saying me who the flowers were from. Well, I was pretty sure I knew whom the flowers were from. Probably my boss, Alec, asking me to work later tonight AGAIN. Although I was pretty sure he wasn't going to give me white and red roses, but rather tulips or something. I opened the card and I was rather surprised when I found out the note had no name.

_Come to dinner with me tonight?_ It simply said. No initials, no name. Nothing. I put the flowers in a vase, filling it with cold water. My boss, Alec, wanted to have dinner with me tonight? Maybe it meant I got a promotion! I immediately dialed his number.

"When and what hour?" I asked him as soon as he picked up the phone.

"This morning at 9 a.m. if possible." He said in his usual bad mood.

"That's… that's a bit early for dinner, isn't it?" I asked surprised.

"What the hell are you talking about, Bella?" He asked after I put him in an even worse mood. "Listen, be here on time. Our clients aren't waiting!" And he hung up. Well, it was pretty obvious he didn't order me flowers.

Did I have a secret admirer?

**So peeps, this is the first chapter of a brand new story. It's a short one this time and will be updated once a day. Every chapter means a new day. Hope you'll enjoy. Don't forget to review. **

**Xoxo Laure. **


	2. Wednesday

_BPOV_

I hadn't had a lot of sleep that night. I just couldn't stop thinking about who could be the flowers' sender. It wasn't Alec, I was pretty sure of that one. The way he reacted when I asked him about the flowers at work, proved to me he definitely wasn't sorry for the long working hours. Instead, he made me work until 9 p.m.

But who else could it be? I wasn't really surrounded by men. So I had no idea who it possibly could be, especially because I wasn't the type of girl people wanted to send flowers to, with my every day habits that looked more like OCD.

I was sipping from my dark coffee and was just about to leave for work when someone knocked on my door. I got pissed off for a moment. Being late, even a minute, was the most stressful thing for me.

I opened the door angrily when I faced a pale man, around my age. He must have been the most handsome man I had ever seen, with the most gorgeous green eyes and strong jaw with a two-days beard. For a second, I was lost to whatever was appropriate to say.

"Hi." The man suddenly said as I was still standing in front of him in my apartment's doorway. "This is so awkward." He said, striking with his fingers through his sexy brown, messy hair. I looked at him with my eyes full of questions. "Did you get flowers delivered yesterday?"

It was like a thunderbolt hit me in my stomach. He had sent me flowers? I didn't even know his name, but he sent me flowers and actually wanted to take me to some dinner? Well, looking at him now, I definitely would have gone to that dinner.

"You?" I said, actually only to know why. He reached his hand to me that I gently shook.

"My name is Edward." He hesitated and continued, "I'm so sorry but, those flowers," he pointed at the vase on my kitchen table, "those have been delivered to the wrong address."

At the moment I realized what he said - which was about ten minutes later- it was like the earth underneath my feet disappeared and I just entered into the darkest place of the underworld.

"I'm so sorry. It was for some other girl, but I mistook the address." I wiped away his apologies and gave him the flowers. I smiled at him rather bitterly.

"It was nice to meet you, 9B." He said before walking away with the prettiest smirk I had ever seen.

**A new day, a new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be back tomorrow with a brand new- and exciting- chapter. **

**Xoxo Laure. **


	3. Thursday

_BPOV_

I came home after a long and very tiring day at work. Alec had been an ass again and I was just so excited to lay in bed tonight with a glass of wine, in front of "Easy A", that happened to be my favorite movie, and with Nessie on my lap. Nessie was my 2 years old cat. I adopted her when she was just a baby kitten and now, she's like my child.

I pushed on the button of the elevator to go to the 9th floor. However, the elevator stopped at the 6th floor. Ms. Clearwater, the old woman from 6A, entered and I knew she was going to complaint about her neighbors and she was going to ask about my personal life. She was a sweet lady but sometimes, you just don't want to talk about things, especially not about my life.

"Oh Bella dear!" She said as she saw I was in the elevator. "You look so pale!" She always said that. "Tough day at work?"

"You have no idea." I said as the doors closed behind Ms. Clearwater. I loved my job, but sometimes, I just could kill my boss.

I greeted Ms. Clearwater when the elevator arrived at the 9th floor. I wanted to open my door when I noticed the vase and flowers in front of it. Yellow Chrysanthemum. Why those unusual flowers, I had no clue. I opened my front door and took the flowers inside. I put them on the kitchen table and looked for a card.

_Dinner with me tomorrow?_ Was all it said. Oh great. The guy had sent the flowers to the wrong address again. I looked for his number on the internet and decided to give him a call, telling him to take the right address this time. I liked getting flowers, like any other girl, but I liked getting them when they were for me.

"Edward Cullen." He said as soon as he picked up his call.

"Good evening, Edward. Bella Swan from 9B where you sent flowers to yesterday, but they weren't for me. I just want to tell you I got a new bouquet today and I bet they were delivered to the wrong address again."

A long silence lasted at the other end of the phone and I was pretty sure I could hear him laugh at the other end. "Did you know yellow Chrysanthemum means a secret admirer?" and he hung up.


	4. Friday

My dress was too short for me. It was black and the only dress that was left in my closet. Well, at least, the only dress suitable for this evening. I walked out of the cab and handed him the money. I looked how he was leaving me behind on the pavement in front of the restaurant Edward gave me the address of. I swallowed one last time and entered the restaurant with my high heels I could hardly walk in.

I immediately saw him sitting at a table for two. My eyes immediately were scotched to his beauty and especially his sexy jaw. He was wearing a grey costume with a white shirt with a V-neck. A few chest hairs were appearing. He got up and pulled my chair behind for me to sit on. I thanked him with a nod. It was as awkward as the situation.

"I got you flowers." I suddenly said like he only remembered now he had them, after he had been checking me out. He gave me 3 bronze Chrysanthemums.

"Seems like you like these flowers." I said before thanking him.

"They just happen to reflect what I think." He answered and smiled. "They mean excitement."

"What are you excited about?" I said, trying to sound mysterious.

"This evening." He said and smiled at me.


	5. Saturday

It was right before noon when Bree, our secretary, entered my office, announcing someone was waiting for me.

"Tell him to come back later." I said to her. It was almost my lunch break and since I was obsessed with time, I always ate my lunch at five past noon. "Or to make an appointment."

"I don't think it's professional. It seems more… personal." She got me intrigued and I looked up from my paperwork to look at her.

"Personal?" I asked her with interrogative eyes.

"He brought flowers." It was like it was so obvious to me. I rushed out of my office, while striking my hair down in a pathetic attempt to look attractive. I saw him sitting in one of the big, grey sofas and walked to him. He had indeed flowers with him. Not a bouquet but in a jar.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I said, a bit shocked but most of all, happy.

"I wanted to thank you for the nice evening yesterday." He said while getting up and just staring at me in probably the same way I was currently staring at him. "And I brought you an orchid. A white one. They are the prettiest." I took them over and looked at them, my favorite flowers.

"And what do they mean?" I asked, trying to sound mysterious.

"Delicate beauty." I automatically blushed and my entire body was feeling like it was on fire. But it felt so nice to get a compliment. We both were looking down at our feet, both wondering what could be said in moments like these. "I also brought lunch." He showed me a paper bag. "I hope you like sushi." I led him to my office and closed to door behind us. We sat down and both ate in silence, just like we did yesterday. None of us was really a talking person. But still, the silence was nice.

"Tell me, where did you learn about the meaning of flowers?" I asked after having finished my shrimp sushi.

"My sister owns a flower shop."

"You got siblings!" I said, maybe a bit too excited.

"Two actually. Alice is my little sister; she's the one who knows everything about flowers. And Emmett is my big brother." And we started to talk about everything and nothing. About his job and mine.

"Do you like danger?" He suddenly asked.

In shock I answered, "I'm not really an adventurous person. I prefer following strict lines."

"Let's meet up tomorrow then." He said and smirked gently.


	6. Sunday

Edward was waiting for me in front of my apartment. As soon as he saw me, he opened the door of his chic, grey Volvo.

"No flowers?" I said as greeting. He looked at me, a bit shocked maybe, because of my joke. "I'm just kidding." I said as I stepped into his car. "I'm sorry for my very stupid humor." I explained when he sat next to me.

"I hope you're ready for some adventure." He said, not giving my reflection more thought.

"Where are we going?" I asked when he left his parking spot. He didn't answer my question, but instead put on some music. "You're not going to kill me, right?" I asked. I knew it came over as a joke, but I was kind of serious. He just shook his head, his eyes still focused on the road. After a moment of driving, he stopped at the side of the way and got out of the car. I followed him with my eyes, as he passed to the other side to open my door. I got out and watched around me. There was nothing but the sea cut off from the road with a barrier. It was surrounded by high cliffs and trees.

Edward closed his car and took my hand to lead me. It was like a high voltage was hitting my body as soon as my hand touched his.

After a few minutes of walking, we reached got into the woods. In a horror movie, this was the moment he was going to struck me against a tree and murder me where no one could ever find my body back. Instead, we just continued walking, hands strung into each other. I heard the sound of the ocean against the high cliffs, as we got closer to the side of them. That's where he stopped. He started taking off his walking boots and his socks, followed by the grey shirt he was wearing and his brown trouser.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked shocked as I secretly looked at how perfectly he was build. He was one of those buff guys, but he was definitely muscular enough to be very attractive. His chest was covered by thin hair in the same color as his eyebrows. He was skinny, not a single centimeter of fat.

"I am going to jump. And you're going to follow me." He said. He was going to jump when I stopped him.

"I'm not going to jump! I don't want to die now!" I explained to him, very seriously. He started to laugh and his entire body was moving.

"You are not going to die, Bella." He said and took my hand.

"No!" I said, letting his hand go. "I can't jump with those clothes. They'll be wet."

"I took clothes from Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. She's about your length." He smirked at me and jumped. I ran to the border of the cliff and looked at where he disappeared into the sea, only a white circle visible.


	7. Monday

"Alec wasn't really happy when I told him I couldn't come to work today." I said to Edward that was bringing me a cup of soup.

"He has to understand it. You heard what my father said." He gave me the cup and I immediately started eating it. Something about being sick made me hungry. "I'm so sorry, Bella." He said with this sorry pain in his eyes. He had been excusing himself ever since yesterday afternoon. This must have been the 231th time.

"Edward, please." I said, reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently. "I should have been careful jumping." Yes, clumsy Bella broke her leg when jumping for the fourth time of a cliff. After having jumped for the first time, I couldn't get enough of the adrenaline and jumped until I broke my leg. Clumsy Bella will forever be clumsy.

"Does it hurt? Do you need to put ice on it?" He asked, worried. Yes, it really hurt but I wasn't going to tell him. I didn't want him to be worried. Well, I wanted him to be, but I didn't want to admit it.

"I'm alright." I answered and he put his hand on my broken leg. I followed his lead and put mine on his. As soon as it was there, he took his away and put his on top on mine. "Oh, you want to play it like this?" I joked and we both laughed. We just kept on staring at each other and he was moving his fingers on my hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"232th time, Edward." I said as sarcastically as I could. He smirked and looked down.

"I have to go." He said and got up from my bed. He leaned to me and kissed my forehead, very gently. "Is there something you want me to bring?" He asked before getting out.

"Flowers." I simply said. He nodded and left.

**So how are they, our favorite duo? How much did you like this chapter? And how much to you like the story? **

**I love you all!**

**Xoxo Laure. **


	8. Tuesday 2

"Bella Swan." I picked up my phone as usual.

"Where are you?" I heard the person at the other side. Edward.

"Seems like you found me." I concluded.

"You should be resting instead of being at work!"

"I can't stay another day home, Edward! Not with just a stupid broken leg." He sighed at the other side. "Got your flowers this morning." I finally said. "White tulips."

"To ask you for forgiveness."

"Why should I forgive you?" I asked, teasing him a bit.

"I almost killed you." He said and laughed. "People are looking weirdly at me."

"Well you tried to kill me." I joked around. "I have to hang up now."

"Can I come over tonight?" He asked.

"Of course." And I hung up. I looked at my phone, like something was about to happen, which of course wasn't. I turned back to my computer and continued my work. I couldn't concentrate, I was only thinking about Edward and everything he did to help me after the incident. He carried me out of the water, to the shore and called his father. He was a doctor at the hospital and that's where he took care of my broken leg. He had been standing next to me the entire time.

I wanted to do something back and to thank him. And suddenly, the answer came to me. I knew what I wanted to do to thank him. I made some researches on Google and took my phone. I dialed the number that I had been looking for.

"I would like you to send narcissus' to Edward Cullen, please."

**So, Bella sending flowers to Edward, huh? ;) What do narcissus mean? I'm sure it's not what you think ;) Anyway, tomorrow's chapter is VERY important so stay on! See you tomorrow ;)**

**Xoxo Laure. **


	9. Wednesday 2

I was lying on my couch with Nessie purring on my stomach, when I thought back about everything that happened last week. I still couldn't believe any of it. Meeting a stranger and actually falling in love with him. This was better than a fairytale!

But then I remembered the first time we met. The flowers… that weren't for me. It got me thinking. Who were they for? Who was the person getting them? Tons of possible and impossible answers ran through my head.

Edward knocked at my front door and I opened it for him with Nessie in my arms.

"Hi." I said in a sigh of happiness. Because even though the things I had been thinking of, were horrible to me, seeing him right in front of me made every worry leave.

"Hi." He answered with a big smile on his face. "Hi Nessie." He stroke with his finger on her little head and she started to purr. Every female has to same reaction when Edward Cullen is here. He walked to the kitchen table and unpacked our Chinese food he had picked up. He gave me my noodles and I started eating very clumsily with the chopsticks. I had never been good with those. And of course, it made Edward laugh. Which I didn't mind, since that was so sexy.

"Thank you for the flowers." He said to me. I couldn't help but let a smile escape from my lips. "Chivalry, huh?" He winked at me, which was the sexiest thing he had ever done.

"Can I ask you something?" I suddenly said, breaking a silence that wasn't awkward at all. We often didn't have to talk to understand each other.

"Well, because it's you." He joked.

"You remember the first time we met, don't you?" I asked. He nodded his head and smiled. "Who were those flowers for?" He looked at me, a bit lost, because of my question. He didn't expect it ever to come. His eyes got big of surprise.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, looking back at his dim sum.

"Well, they were for a girl, obviously." I concluded. _No shit Sherlock_.

"I don't want to talk about her." He said, a bit louder this time.

"Why not?" I continued.

"Because I don't want to discuss this with you." He finally looked up at me, his eyes dark.

"Why not?" I was perfectly aware I was pushing it but I didn't want to give up.

"Damnit Bella! You're not my girlfriend, I have to justify nothing to you!" He got up from his chair, picked up his jacket and left through the door.


	10. Thursday 2

I hadn't heard from Edward since he left yesterday. He had been ignoring my calls and my texts and I knew it was entirely my fault. Why did I have to ask him that?

Today, and for the first time in my life, I arrived late at work. It was the first time I was late anywhere! And I didn't mind. I had been crying the entire night through and fell asleep around four a.m. I woke up with my eyes red of irritation and my cheeks all swelled up. There were huge rings under my eyes but God, did I care. I couldn't eat breakfast and drinking my coffee took me longer than usual. I left about fifteen minutes later than usual and arrived in the early morning traffic. Alec had been angry with me and screamed, but I can't recall what he said, not even a minute after he left. I thought it was stupid to scream at me, though. I was never late.

I was in the cab back home, earlier than usual. I usual went back home around eight p.m. but today, I just didn't care about anything and anyone.

The cab parked in front of the central door and I took the elevator to the ninth ground, hoping not to cross Ms. Clearwater. I was not in the mood to talk.

I walked as easy as was possible with a broken leg, to my apartment with my head down. I turned the corner to reach my door but I had never been more surprised. In front of the door was Edward, holding in his hands the biggest bouquet of red roses I had ever seen. In my stomach, I felt a sting of hope. Maybe he was going to forgive me.

"I'm sorry for yesterday." We both said at the same time, causing us both to laugh.

"They are pretty." I said, pointing at the flowers.

"As pretty as you are."

"I look like shit today."

"You do." He said and smirked. He came closer to me until he was only a few inches away. "I'm sorry for yesterday." He repeated in a whisper, very close to my face.

"Me too." I said in the same whisper, although my voice trembled. He closed his eyes and came closer. It was my turn to close my eyes. He passed his arms behind my back with the flowers pressing against it. I put my arms around his head. He pressed me closer to his body and kissed me. Very gently at first, his lips puzzling into mine like they were made for each other. He continued his kiss, a bit harder this time but very enjoyable still. I opened my mouth to let his tongue enter it. I played with my lips with his.

I pressed his against the door, both still in our struggle of love. I opened the door with my eyes closed, closed to door with my broken leg and pushed him on the sofa, as difficult as it was.

**But who was the girl? **

**Xoxo Laure. **


	11. Friday 2

"Who was she?" I asked very sweetly. I knew this was a bad idea and I was perfectly aware I was ruining our perfect moment in my king size bed. But you can't build a relationship on a known secret. Edward stopped rubbing my naked back, sighed loudly and got out of bed. I jumped out of bed and watched him taking his clothes and putting his jeans back on while walking to the front door. I tried to follow him with my broken leg. "Stop!" I screamed to him, trying to keeping up with his fast and large steps.

"I can't believe it Bella!" He said, finally looking at me. "Why did you have to ruin this perfect moment?" He was standing in front of the front door, holding his hand on the doorknob, ready to leave.

I was just standing there in the living room, totally and entirely naked. "I just want to know, Edward." I explained, perfectly aware of the tears in my eyes. He sighed and looked down. Whoever the woman was, he really didn't want to talk about it. He got away from the door and sat down on the couch. I followed him, took his shirt and put it on and sat down next to him.

"She was my boss." He finally said. He looked down and now I understood it was shame.

"Your boss?" I asked.

"I sent her flowers to go to a dinner with her to discuss my new position." He explained.

"Why do you look so ashamed?" He sighed one last time.

"I was planning on sleeping with her to get the new position."

"You what?!" I screamed.

"It was Emmett's idea! And she fired me a few days after, because she didn't get the flowers." He continued, trying to calm me down. But how could I calm down? I shook my head and got up from the couch to stand behind Edward. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Get out of here." I said to him. "I don't want to see you." He tried to convince me but I basically pushed him away. I opened the door and pushed him outside.

"Bella, wait!" He said right before I was closing the door. I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt since I wore his. I took it off of me and threw it at him, just casually standing naked in my corridor, fighting with the boy I liked. I closed the door. He kept on knocking but after ten minutes, he understood it was no use.

I looked through the window and waited for him to pass. At the moment I saw him asking for a cab, I took all of the flowers he ever gave to me and threw them on him before closing the window.

**Oops. Was this the end you were expecting ? Be ready for tomorrow !**

**Xoxo Laure**


	12. Saturday 2

I pushed on the answering machine's button to listen to possible messages I had, while making some hot cocoa to drink in front of the TV. I had asked Bree to deny all the calls from Edward.

_You have 12 new messages._ Said the electronic voice from the answering machine.

_Message number 1:_ "Hi Bella, it's Edward." He said with a doubting voice. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. So sorry. It was a bad idea. Call me back. I…" and he hung up.

_Message number 2: _"Your secretary said you asked her to refuse all of my calls. I guess you're still pissed at me. Can we talk about it?"

_Message number 3: _"Bella, please. Call me."

_Message number 4: _"I'm being desperate Bella. Call me, I'm begging you. I'm basically on my knees right now."

_Message number 5: _"Maybe I should send you some flowers to show how sorry I am."

_Message number 6: _"Sending you flowers wouldn't be appropriate, right? And you're going to send them back, I suppose."

_Message number 7: _"I think this must be the seventh time today I call you and you still haven't answered and you still don't pick up my calls at your office. You won't forgive me this, right?"

_Message number 8:_ "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. And one last time, I'm sorry."

_Message number 9: _"You must think I'm a stalker now."

_Message number 10: _"I don't care what you think of me. I don't care if you think I'm creepy and a stalker. All I care about is if you don't call me back. I'd stay heartbroken forever."

_Message number 11: _"This is the last message I'm leaving you. I think this must be the eleventh message since this morning and the 100th call to you today and you still refuse to talk to me so it's pretty clear to me you don't want me in your life anymore. So, bye I guess."

_Message number 12: _"One last thing. I love you."

**Oh God…**

**Xoxo Laure. **


	13. Sunday 2

I had been mulling about Edward since yesterday. I had barely slept and when I did, all I could see was Edward. Edward with flowers, Edward without flowers, Edward in bed with me.

"Why shouldn't I let him in again?" I asked Nessie. She looked at me with her big, yellow eyes probably wondering why I had awaken her from her tenth nap of the day, just to ask her something she couldn't understand. All she understood was the word "food".

Normally this was the time for a normal human being to call her best friend and complain about how perfect the guy is but why you can't let him in again. But since I had no friends because work had been consuming my life ever since I graduated, I had to talk to my cat that couldn't understand my dilemma.

But really, why shouldn't I let him in again? He was sweet and caring. He almost killed me but to make me get out of my comfort zone. He offered me flowers all the time. He complimented me and I was almost certain he was serious when he said those things. He also was a very good kisser and pretty good in bed. So why complain about a little detail?

It wasn't just a little detail. It actually proved he would sleep with anyone. So who was I? What did he win by sleeping with me?

"Meouw." Was Nessie's only answer, like it was possible for her to answer something else. She left me, leaving me all alone on the couch. I grabbed the bottle of white wine and poured myself a second glass.

**So, should she let him in again? **

**Xoxo Laure.**


	14. Monday 3

I woke up with the most painful headache I had in years. Well, since my last hangover. I looked around me. I was laying in bed, still dressed. There was noise coming out of the kitchen. I got out and followed the noise and smell of freshly made pancakes and coffee. Oh shit, I couldn't remember anything from last night. Who have I let in in my apartment?

A man was standing with his back to me, sipping from a cup while flipping artistically a pancake. His back looked sexy but it was his hair that made me realize it was Edward. He suddenly turned around and looked at me with his famous, sexy smirk.

"Good morning." He said cheerful. _Oh don't cheer too hard, mister._

"What are you doing here? What part of 'I don't want to see you again' don't you understand? That includes your twelve messages on my answering machine and you standing in my kitchen, cheerfully making some awesome smelling pancakes." He just looked at me with an amused smile on his face and sipping from his mug. "What's so funny? And how did you get into my apartment anyway?"

"You don't remember anything from last night, right?" He asked. I only shook my head and pointed out at him that he should care about his pancakes. He turned his back at me to finish making his pancakes. "You called me. You seemed pretty drunk. You begged me to come so I came. Don't worry, we didn't do anything. You actually fell asleep as soon as I came in."

"Right." I said, like I suddenly remembered something though everything was still a big blur.

"Go lay in bed. I'm bringing you breakfast."

"Yeah right. You are going to leave before I go to work."

"You are not going to work today. Not with this hangover."

"You know Edward, I don't sleep with my boss so working is my only way to keep my job."

"That one was clear." He said with a painful face.


	15. Tuesday 3

I wasn't going to give in. I was right. I never slept with Alec,- that would have been disgusting and bad sex anyway. So way was it that I felt guilty because of how I acted against Edward.

Oh well, he deserved it.

As much as I repeated that sentence in my fucked up head, I still felt as guilty as when he left my apartment with his green puppy eyes. I tried to run after him but he was fast. Faster than I thought. He just basically disappeared into thin air.

But I wasn't going to give it. I wasn't going to. No, Bella, you shouldn't!

Too late, I pushed on his doorbell. The noise of a loud "bing" went through the entire villa he apparently lived in. I had never been to his place and he never really told me where that was, but Google said it was here. And you should always trust Google.

I saw someone coming closer to the door. It wasn't Edward; it was too thin to be him. It was obviously a girl. She opened the door and I got confronted with her beauty. She only wore a robe. I could tell by feminine experience she wasn't wearing a lot underneath. Probably only her underwear.

"Yes." She said when she understood there was no sound that was going to leave my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I probably have the wrong address. Does Edward Cullen live here?"

"Yes." Good, I Googled right.

"Can I talk to him?" I suggested.

"He's in the shower." She answered. Oh right. "You can always come in and wait for him to be ready."

The fact that a beautiful girl like her was basically nude in Edward's villa proved enough to me.

"No, it's ok. Forget I came by." I said to her and left with tears of anger in my eyes.

**Oh God, Edward… Who is this girl, for fuck's sake? Gah, bad boy…**

**So, who do you think the girl is?**

**Thank you for reading and sticking through this with me!**

**Xoxo **

**Laure. **


	16. Wednesday 3

"Good morning." I said to Bree when I entered the office while sipping from my take away coffee. My head was killing me; I just wished I could rip it off. Ever since I came back from Edward's place last night, I had been drinking. I had been to the closest pub and drank about an entire bottle of tequila on my own. Well, no not really on my own. There was this guy- what was his name again? Josh? John? James? Yes, it was James! He just silently drank with me, not asking me why I was here. He just cared he wasn't alone. And I wasn't alone. And he was rather good looking, so why not go in into his flirting. I almost took him home with me, and I would have if he didn't tell me he had to go back to his wife. So I just went back to my place and continued drinking. How I got home at the first place, was still a big blur and a mystery.

I looked at Bree and noticed a smile on her face. Oh great, she got laid last night. Happy for her.

I walked to my office with my eyes to the ground. I wanted to open the door but it was already open. But that wasn't the thing that impressed me the most. What got my attention were the flower petals. Hundreds, thousands of white and red roses, all over my office's floor.

"Take your shoes off!" I looked up at him. Edward was standing right in front of me, a few feet away. I did as he say and took off my shoes. I walked slowly to him.

"Wh…" I started but my mouth got shut by Edward's lips. He just ran to me and kissed me, took me in this tough embrace I liked. But I couldn't like it. I refused to like it.

"Listen, I know I acted strongly when I just left the other day. I should have forgiven you immediately, but I refused to lose my proud and I'm so so sorry!"

"You have to forgive me?" I answered angrily. "You have to forgive me? So you mean I did something wrong?" He looked at me completely lost. "I came to your place last night. I met her." Now he was even more lost, I could literally see it in his eyes.

"Who?" He finally asked.

"That girl you live with!"

"You mean, Alice?" He started to laugh very loudly. I could see tears in his eyes.

"Why is it so funny, Edward?" I said angrily, even more now because he had been laughing so hard and I had no idea why I was being funny.

"Alice is my sister, you silly!" He walked back to me after I had pushed him away. He took my thighs and pulled me closer to him. He was smirking at me and I couldn't help but smirk back, only because it was so cute and hot and he was just too perfect for words.

We sat in the flower petals and just kissed all day in my office, after I closed the door to not be disturbed.

**I'm so sorry it took me 3 days now to update but I had some personal stuff to go through this weekend. I'm so sorry but I hope this chapter makes it up to you. **

**Xoxo**

**Laure. **


	17. Thursday 3

"What flower would I be?" I asked Edward while playing with his chest hair in my king-sized bed.

"A white rose." He answered quickly.

"Why? What do they mean?"

"I have no idea. But I think those are the prettiest flowers." He said, looking tenderly at me, playing with my hair and giving a peck on my head.

We had been making love since yesterday afternoon. It was 5 a.m. now and neither of us had slept. We weren't getting tired of this.

He was striking my naked back very gently and gave me a kiss now and then.

"I don't want to go to work today." I said in a sigh and closed my eyes with my head on his chest. I could hear his respiration and his heart beating.

"Then don't." He said, pressing me even closer to him. "Today, you're all mine."

"And tomorrow?"

"Also. And until the end of our lives."

"So, we'll live in my bed forever?"

"Yes, forever." And on that note, we both fell asleep, dreaming of a perfect life forever in my bed. Together.

**Thank you all for sticking with me until the end. Yes, I'm afraid this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who even took the time to read, even if it was only 1 chapter or more.**

**Xoxo Laure. **


End file.
